vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Helbram
|-|Aldrich Transformation= |-|Aldrich (Full Armor)= |-|True Form= Summary Helbram is a Holy Knight, Guila's master, and the subordinate of the Great Holy Knight, Hendrickson. During the fighting festival in the Vaizel Fight Festival arc, he disguised himself as a referee with the alias of Love Helm. Helbram is a primary antagonist of the Vaizel Fight Festival arc. He was disguised himself as Aldrich who was the knight who disguised himself as a merchant and murdered Helbram's fairy friends for their wings. After he was killed by Helbram, his appearance was taken by the vengeful fairy who went on to kill every human he came across for five hundred years. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B Name: Helbram Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Unknown, some hundreds of years old Classification: Fairy, Cardinal-rank Holy Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Expert Swordsmanship, Telekinesis, Shapeshifting, Telepathy (Can read the hearts and minds of others to learn their true intentions and thoughts), Energy Absorption, Power Absorption, and Statistics Amplification (Can borrow his allies' magic power and abilities with Link, as well as boost his physical strength), Body Control (Can force those Linked with him to follow his commands), Damage Transfer (Can transfer damage to those Linked with him), Plant Manipulation | Same as before, plus Link-granted abilities which include: Ice Manipulation, Resistances to Fire and Wind (Via Enchantments), Forcefield Creation (Can make barriers to physical attacks around his body), Death Manipulation (Can make a death-inducing fog), and Energy Projection which tracks the target Attack Potency: City level (Stronger than Guila) | At least City level (Injured suppressed King, and casually sliced his Chastiefol in two. Fought relatively evenly with a weaker Sealed Wrath Meliodas. His power was considered Great Holy Knight level) Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic (Should be comparable to much weaker Fairies, who were able to follow the movements of an Albion), | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to suppressed King and unarmed Sealed Wrath Meliodas) Lifting Strength: Class G via Telekinesis | Class G Striking Strength: City Class via Telekinesis | At least City Class Durability: City level (Should be comparable to his own power) | At least City level (Tanked a combination attack from Guila and Howzer using his Enchantments. Took attacks from suppressed King. Took an all-out assault from a weaker Sealed Wrath Meliodas) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee with sword, further with projectiles, at least dozens of kilometers with Link. Standard Equipment: Holy Tree Sword Intelligence: Helbram has displayed extreme proficiency in combat, rapidly using a variety of abilities to suit the situation thanks to his Link power. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fairy Helbram's true form is a Fairy. In his original form he gains a power boost due to no longer needing to maintain his Aldrich transformation. His power was compared to the Great Holy Knights. * Flight: Helbram can freely levitate and fly, seemingly not needing to flap his wings to remain in the air. * Heart Reading: As a Fairy, Helbram can perceive others' thoughts in order to judge their intentions. * Plant Manipulation: Helbram can summon and control the roots of the Sacred Tree. A swipe of a single root can completely scatter King's Form Five: Increase attack, and they regenerate when sliced apart. Helbram can manipulate a large number of roots at once, each the size of a large building. Helbram was also able to briefly supersede King's control over Chastiefol when King's will weakened, stopping Chastiefol from striking him. File:SacredTreeRoots.png|Helbram summons his roots File:SacredTreeRootsRegen.png|Roots regenerate after being cut apart File:SacredTreeRootsAttack3.png|The roots attack at his command * Telekinesis: Helbram possesses basic telekinesis, able to move and control objects with his mind. * Transformation: Helbram, like King, can transform himself. He usually maintains his Aldrich transformation, although he sometimes turns into Love Helm as well. Staying transformed takes immense willpower and limits his ability to use his full power. Enchantments * Hard Protection: Helbram forms a protective barrier around himself to lessen damage taken by physical attacks. It withstood strikes from King's Chastiefol. * Resist Fire: Helbram reduces the damage caused by fire to himself. He used it to lower the damage taken from Howzer and Guila's combination attack. * Resist Wind: Helbram reduces the damage caused by wind to himself. He used it to lower the damage taken from Howzer and Guila's combination attack. File:EnchantmentHardProtection.png|Hard Protection File:EnchantmentResistFireWind.png|Resist Fire + Resist Wind Link With a magical sphere as a medium, Helbram is able to borrow the powers of his allies when they stay close to the sphere and pour their magic power into it. The sphere does not have to remain in his vicinity and can be left behind in a safe place while he heads out to battle. His physical strength increases along with his magic power, shown when he became able to one-shot Sealed Wrath Meliodas with a single sword slash. Helbram can transfer damage from himself to those connected to him using what he calls "place-switching magic," which he used to offset damage from Diane's Ground Gladius. File:HelbramLink.png|Link with 20 Holy Knights File:LinkPlaceSwitch1.png|Place-switching magic offsets damage File:LinkPlaceSwitch2.png|to his Link partners * Blind Follow: Helbram can forcefully extract the magic power of those connected to his Link, although it is not good for the victims' health. File:BlindFollow1.png|Controls the Holy Knights File:BlindFollow2.png|and takes their power * Call of Inferno: A technique from the "Death" magic power, Helbram summons a black fog around his opponents that kills those who inhale it, causing them to cough up copious amounts of blood. File:CallOfInferno2.png|Summons black fog File:CallOfInferno3.png|that kills * Hail Bullet: A technique from Gustav's "Ice Fang" magic power, Helbram creates many pointed icicles in the air that he fires at his target. * Hunter Wisp: Helbram creates three energy orbs that home in on his target and explode on impact. File:HunterWisp.png|Summons energy spheres File:HunterWisp2.png|that track and explode * Killer Iceberg: A technique from Gustav's "Ice Fang" magic power, Helbram creates a large pointed icicle comparable in size to Diane that he fires at his target. Sacred Tree Sword Helbram wields a powerful sword made from the Sacred Tree in the Fairy Realm. While disguised as Aldrich he wields the sword normally, in his hand. In his true form, he levitates and controls the sword using telekinesis. After forcefully taking the powers of the Holy Knights connected to him via Link, he showed the ability to split his sword into many miniature versions that rotate like buzz saws spinning through the air. Key: Base | With Link Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Fairies Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Pain Users Category:Plant Users Category:Ice Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Death Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Tier 7